The Flower, The Fish, and The Void
by LadyTacoBell101
Summary: We have all heard about Shunsui and Jushiro's long friendship, what if their was another that was close with them? Yamamoto said he never had a son but what if he had a daughter? Who is Yamamoto Mikazuki and what is her story?
1. Chapter 1

The thousand year blood war was finally over. The Shinigami had won but not without some heavy loses ourselves. Though Shunsui has no doubt in his mind that they will be able to repair fully, at least in a physical sense. With Four captains, one being the head commander, one lieutenant, and countless other seated and unseated shinigami killed it will take a while longer to heal emotianly.

Shunsui reflected on the events of the war as he and Jushiro looked at the newly constructed memorial, made in honor of the man they considered a second father.

"Shun, what do you think happens to us when we die?" His old friend and lover questioned, as he kept his gaze towards the grave. Showing no hint of emotions expect in his sorrow filled eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe we get reincarnated again as humans or maybe..." Before Shunsui could finish his thought someone interrupted him.

"Or maybe we get sent to the abyss to reflect on everyone one of our mistakes and failures for the rest of eternity, and maybe even after that." They both turned around as soon as we heard the voice and were shocked to see a familiar face from their past, someone they never thought they would see again.

Standing there when they had turned around a woman from a memory, the past. They were never meant to see her again, but there she is. With the same, hauntly, glowing red eyes that seem to pierce through your soul, the same pale white skin because she disliked sunlight, the same midnight black hair that she always left undone letting it fall past her waist, the same...everything. She looked like the Mikazuki they remember, but at the same time she was a completely different person.

'Maybe it's because we know the truth.'Shunsui thought.

"Mikazuki, is that really you?" Jushiro exclaimed in shock, but there was no mistaking it. It was Yamamoto Mikazuki, their, former, lover and Yamamoto's daughter.

"In the flesh." Mikazuki said, her face was neutral but her eyes were filled with same amusement they had rarely seen her without.

Her long black hair swayed in the breeze as she stood across from them. Shunsui hated the distance, he longed to reach out to her and pull her into his embrace. To never let her go again, but he stayed where he was. She was a traitor to the soul society, she cannot be trusted.

"What are you doing here?" Shunsui questioned, after getting over the shock of seeing her again.

The amusement disappeared from her eyes, sadness replaced it. "I'm not here to cause a scene, just to pay my respects."

"You didn't seem to have much respect for your father the last time you were here." Jushiro stated, and he was right. 0

'I wonder if Mikazuki can see it too, and if she wants the same or to just use us in another one of her games.'

Her eyes turned cold at his statement. "Says the one who doesn't know the whole story." She spat the words at them like venom.

"And just what is the whole story?" he asked, his guard was still firmly in place.

"That doesn't matter right now, I'm not here to explain myself to anyone." She said stiffly, she was struggling to regain her composure.

"And why not, I think we, of all people, deserve to know the whole truth." Shunsui pushed, he was starting to get a little irritated and raised his voice a notch.

'Why does she have to keep them in the dark? She was always so secretive never trusting anyone completely, including including her father. Maybe if she did we could've helped her out of her mess.'

"Yes, after everything you owe us at least that." Jushiro added, he was getting angry at their old lover as well.

This made her really angry. "I don't owe you two anything." She shouted, then when we thought she was going to attack us she straighten her body and closed her eyes. "I'm here to pay my respects to my diseased father, if you have a problem with that then leave." Mika spoke though gritted teeth, she really did have Yamamoto's temper.

"We have more right to be here then a traitor like you." Jushiro practically yelled back at her. This was starting to get out of hand fast. "When was the last time you even saw him?"

This made Mikazuki's expression turned from anger to one of guilt and sadness, she started to speak in a soft, quiet, tone. "I know I have been gone for a long time, I want to explain but I can't."

"How come?" Shunsui asked, puzzled. 'Just what have you gotten yourself into, Mika?'

"It's...complicated, I don't even fully understand what's going on with everything." She looked like she was struggling to say the words. "I'm bound to an oath that prevents me from telling certain things."

"What oath?" Jushiro asked. He looked warily at her, not knowing what to think.

"I can't tell you." She looked in pain as if she was trying to fight off something.

"Then what can you tell us." Shunsui didn't care if he sounded desperate, he needed to know. Despite everything that has happened, Jushiro and him still love her and hated to see her in pain.

"I, I can warn you." Her body started to tremble. Both men were shocked once more, they had seen Mika at her lowest point before but she's never been like this.

"Warn us about what. Mika, what is going on?" Jushiro was starting to get worried.

"The time will come soon when the empty throne below will be filled. The chosen one will receive the fallen angel and either war or peace between hell and the realm of the dead will begin." Mikazuki's voice sounded distant and foreign as if those weren't her words. When she was finished, her body collapsed.

Shunsui and Jushiro rushed forward to catch her. "Mika, are you alright?" Shunsui asked once she was in their arms.

They helped her to her feet and

Mikazuki shook her head a couple of times to clear it. "I'm fine." She replied, but she then wince and held her head.

"What's wrong?" Jushiro questioned, worriedly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This." Before they could question more, Mika lift her and it started to glow. Before it could register in their minds she had already cast the kido, Inemuri.

'Just let us help you.' Shunsui mentally pleaded as the world around them slowly started to get darker. The last thing they saw was the look of sorrow on her face, and then they fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Thankyou to the guest that told me about the error, I hadn't realized, but I fixed it now so here you go.

"Soutiacho, are you alright?" Shunsui was awoken by the worried voice of his lieutenant and niece.

'What happened?' He inwardly thought. He remembers going with Jushiro to the memorial and seeing Mikazuki there, but the rest is still a little fuzzy.

"I'm fine l, Naneo, at least I think I am." Shunsui slowly pushed himself up, his body ached from lying on the ground for too long. The sun was lower in the sky, they must've been asleep. "How's Jushiro?"

"I'm alright, no need to worry." Jushiro answered as he began to awaken as well.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but what are you doing here." Shunsui had told her that they were most likely going to be gone for the rest of the evening.

"This is coming from the person that assigned me to follow him, and basically know his location at all times." Naneo deadpanned at her captain.

"You got me there."

"What exactly happened to you two anyways?" Naneo asked when both captains were standing on their feet again.

"It's a long story, but we got some time." Shunsui explained as he began to walk back to the first division barracks, with the other two following in suite. "When we went we to see the memorial we ran into an old...friend, one that we haven't seen in over 500 years."

"Who was it?" Naneo's curiosity leaked through her tone.

"Her name was, is, Mikazuki Yamamoto."

"I wasn't aware that Yamamoto-soutiacho had family."

"He was the only child he had, her mother had died at childbirth, so she was his last blood relative." Jushiro decided to explain for Shunsui. "She had been our friend since we were teenagers just entering the academy."

"By the way you speak of her it seems like she was more then a friend." Naneo raised an eyebrow in questioning towards her uncles.

"Our relationship with her is too complicated to assign it to just one word." Or a billion

"I don't even know where to begin in describing it." Shunsui sighed memories drifted through his mind of a much different time.

"Why don't you start with how you three met?" Naneo suggested.

"That's good of a start as any." Shunsui agreed. "I actually met Mikazuki before Jushiro."

"She threw multiple paint brushes at him because she had thought he was an intruder." Jushiro added in with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you laugh because you never been at the receiving end of her precise aim." Shunsui winced at the reminder. "Anyway, Yamamoto had invited my over to his home to meet her, he was hoping I would become friends with her. He want didn't want her going to the Shin'o academy without knowing anyone else there."


	3. Chapter 3

"What, you have a daughter and you never let me meet her?" A young Shunsui questioned the elder man, not entirely believing what he had just been told.

"She's been hidden from everyone else as she is my daughter, that fact alone puts her in danger. So no one outside of the captains of the Gotei 13 knows of her existence." Yamamoto's calmly explained to the boy as they walked to his home.

"So then why are you telling me this?" It didn't make much since to the younger male. "If you're trying to keep her existence a secret."

Shunsui wouldn't consider himself the kind of person to reveal a secret, but in he experience more people knowing isn't the best way to keep one.

Yamamoto's sighed, and gave a look of mild annoyance, but his annoyance didn't seem to be directed towards Shunsui. For once. "Mikazuki is a free spirit, much like her mother was, it's getting harder to keep her out of sight. Besides she's old enough to learn how to defend herself so I'm sending her to the academy, but I don't want her to go there without knowing anyone."

"So you're introducing her to me so she'll know someone there." Shunsui infered from the man's explanation.

"Exactly, I'm trusting you with this so you better not mess up."

"Got it." Shunsui confirmed the message Yamamoto was trying to send across.

'She must be really important to him.' Then again she is daughter, and his only child at that.

We're almost there." Yamamoto mutters mostly to himself but it was loud enough for Shunsui to hear.

"You know, I always wondered why you lived away from the Seireitei. Guess it's because of her isn't it?"

"Yes, it's easier to keep her away from people, then to keep people away from her."

"Is there anything else I need to know about her." Shunsui pressed, wanting to know more about the girl he was about to meet.

"Well let's see. She has a temper, so I wouldn't want to tick her off if I were you, as I said earlier she's a free spirit always wanting to do her own thing." Yamamoto chuckled a little, probably thinking of her. "She's an artist spends most of her time painting and drawing, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if she's working on something right now."

"Hey, did she make that painting you have in your room?" Shunsui asked, remembering the painting of the sun-god-thing he found in Yamamoto's room that tome he

"Oh look we're here." Genryusai brushed off the question, picking up the pace towards the house.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question." The younger male chased after him, he was ignored though.

Both of them entered the Yamamoto household before Genryusai spoke again. "Her room is the first door on the left down that hall, go ahead and introduce yourself. I'm going to prepare dinner." With that the old man left him alone.

Shunsui, deciding to listen to his elder, walked down towards the room he was told belong to the man's daughter. Couldn't be too hard, Shunsui liked to consider himself popular with the ladies. When he reached the room he knocked on the outside wall, a faint "come in" was heard from the other side.

Upon entering the room he spotted a girl facing a canvas with her back to him, the painting the girl looked to be working on seemed to be of a forest. She turned to look behind her, suddenly saw her eyes widen in shock, and let a paintbrush connect with his face.

"Oh, what was that for?" The male groaned as he cupped the part of his face that was hit.

"Who are you and what are you song her?" Mikazuki responded, raising another paintbrush in defense.

"I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, your father invited me over." He explained quickly, not wanting to get hit with another brush.

Sadly a mere moments later another one hit his face, and surprisingly in the same spot. "That doesn't explain why you wanted to come into my room." She added. Her hand reached and grabbed another paintbrush, but her arm remained laxed by her side.

"Ow, will you please stop doing that. Your father told me to introduce myself, I'm starting to get the feeling that you didn't know I was coming over." Shunsui expanded as he took the lowering of her "weapon" as a sign to look at Mikazuki more closely.

He could see the resemblance with her father in her black hair and red eyes, but that's where her similarities with him seemed to end. Shunsui could see the free spirit Genryusei was speaking of. He could see it in the splotches of paint he could see of her skin. He could also tell by the organized chaos of her room.

"No I didn't, he probably forgot to tell me." She relaxed fully and seemed to be embrassed at her over reaction. "Sorry for throwing a paintbrush at you."

"No problem, you have a good throw though." Shunsui stated, hoping that despite this awkward introduction they would have a good relationship.

"You think so?" Mikazuki walked up to Shunsui and properly introduce herself. "Well now that I know you're not some kind of intruder, I'm Mikazuki Yamamoto."

"Pleasure to meet you, of course you already know who I am."

"Yeah, do you want something for that?" She gestured on her own face to where she had hit him. "It looks like it's going to bruise."

"I'll be fine." Shunsui felt strange, he didn't feel the need to flirt with her. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, quite the opposite in his opinion, she was just... different from other women he's met. "But you really shouldn't throw things at people you don't know."

"And you shouldn't walk into a stranger's room without introducing yourself first." She shot back at him.

This was definitely the start to a very strange relationship.

...

"Did Yamamoto-soutaicho really forget to tell her you were coming over?" Shunsui and Jyushiro were surprised that this was Naneo's first question.

"No, he didn't tell her because Yama-ji had wanted her to react that way, he wanted Shunsui to know that Mikazuki wasn't someone he wanted to mess with." Jyushiro had answered, amused. As he always was by this story.

"So then Mikazuki and Shunsui went to the Shin'o academy, where they then met you right?"

"Yes, I guess it's my turn to tell the story now." Jyushiro smiled reminiscing on the earlier times of their relationship, before they all even got together. "Well I met Shunsui first,because he was assigned as my roommate, then I met Mikazuki through him."

 **An:** thanks again to the guest that had pointed out the error in chapter 2, I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

The day Jushiro met Shunsui and Mikazuki was their first day at the academy.

Jushiro had walked down the halls that housed the students, trying to find his dorm. When he did eventually find it he opened the door to find that his roommate, Shunsui, was already there.

"Hey you must be my roommate." The man spoke as he sat up from the bed he was laying on. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Jushiro responded back as he made his way to the unoccupied side of the room. "I'm Jushiro Ukitake, and you are?"

"Oh, right how rude of me." The man realised he forgot to introduce himself. "I'm Shunsui Kyoraku. Hey, do you know when orientation begins."

"Should start in a little while." They wanted the new students to settle in before they began.

"Ok, good. We got plenty to get to know eachother then."

"What do you mean?" Jushiro wasn't the moat sociable person in the world, then again he's never really had the chance to be.

"Well, if we're going to share a room we might as get to know eachother." Shunsui expanded on  
"I guess you're right, but what do you want to know?"

"I don't know." Shunsui paused in thought for a moment. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, seven in total actually. Five brothers and two sisters, I'm the oldest." Jushiro smiled brightly, the way he always does when he speaks of his family.

"Wow." His companion replied astonished. "I can't imagine having seven siblings, I can barely stand my brother half of the time."

"I think it's natural for siblings to annoy eachother from time to time, even mine do." Not often though.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Shunsui hadn't really thought about it that way.

"I guess it's my turn to ask a question." Jushiro stated, mostly to himself. "Have you met anyone else who is going here?"

"Yes actually, a girl. Her father's basically making me befriend her." Shunsui spoke of this lightheartedly. "But I don't mind too much, she's alright."

"Who is she?"

He laughed in response to the question. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll introduce you to her later, after orientation, if you'd like that."

"Alright." Jushiro was now intrigued to know who this mysterious girl was.

The pair spent the rest of their remaining time asking questions to one another. Then a voice, probably transmitted through kido, told them to report to the front of the school.

"Guess it's time for orientation." Shunsui remarked as he stood from the bed. The two of them headed to the front and joined the rest of their classmates. The class had seemed to be separated with males on one side and females on the other.

"Welcome students to the Shin'o academy, here you'll learn to use your spiritual potential to it's fullest." The teacher started to drone on about potential, honor, and power. Until finally they started the tours of the facilities. Then finally they were lead back to the front to socialize with their fellow students.

"What are you looking for?" Jushiro asked as Shunsui began to look around for something.

"Her." He said. Pointing towards a girl with black hair who was standing apart from the groups, alone.

"Is she that girl you wanted to introduce me to?" He inquired while looking at her.

"Yeah come on." Shunsui answered, then he started to approach the outsider. "Hey Mikazuki-chan, how's it going?"

"Huh?" Mikazuki had seemed to be staring off into space before they arrived. "Oh hello Shunsui, and you are?" The last part was directed to Jushiro.

Now that he was close enough to the woman he was able to see her more clearly. She seemed familiar somehow, like she resembled someone Jushiro has seen before.

"I'm Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui's new roommate." He stated politely before returning her question. "And you are?"

"Mikazuki Yamamoto, a friend of Shunsui's."

Jushiro's eyes widened in surprise. "I wasn't aware that the head captain had any family members." Well, that would explain the familiarity.

"That's because nobody was supposed to know." Her explained shrugging the statement off, she most likely already used to getting it.

"Yeah, she's his daughter." Shunsui add onto her explanation.

No Jushiro was beginning to become even more intrigued by Mikazuki. "I didn't know he had a daughter either."

"I like said "no one was supposed to know."" She restated her previous answer with a roll of her eyes.

Shunsui jabbed his elbow into her side. "Hey, play nice, Mika-chan."

"Do you want me to threw my brushes at you again?" Her eyes narrowed and seemed to glow, like burning coals.

"No." Shunsui quickly answered, then turned his attention back to a slightly confused Jushiro. "So, we have the rest of the day to ourselves, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm, I don't know, what do you have planned?"

"Well, I was going to go seclude myself and work on my paintings." Mikazuki answered. "But that seems too lonely right now, and I've had enough of that for a life time." She frowned as she said the last part.

With that comment, just GOP a moment, Jushiro seemed to see inside her. _'It was lonely, wasn't it? Hawing your existence be a secret.'_ He was about to say just that, but bit his tongue. He hadn't want to overstep his boundaries with her.

"Well we can go terrorize your father." Shunsui suggested jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Somehow I don't think that will go over well." Jushiro chuckled at the thought nonetheless.

Mikazuki flat out laughed at the suggestion, the ringing of it made Jushiro and Shunsui both smile. "Yeah, that's a bad idea. He has eyes in the back of his head."

"We'll have to take your word for it." Shunsui said, and thought for a moment. "Well, if you wanna be social, why don't you go socialize?"

"I've been hidden from the world, since I was born. With the only company being the captains to gotei 13." She looked at Shunsui with the gaze of a hopeless person. "I don't how."

"Come on it can't be that bad." Shunsui grabbed onto her and started heading to the groups of fellow students. "You coming, Jushiro?" Shunsui called back to him.

Jushiro smiled at the pair, wondering what he just gotten into. "Yeah, I'm coming."

...

"She must've been lonely, sending all those years, basically alone." Nanao thought outloud when Jushiro finished.

Shunsui turned towards her, a bitter sweet smile playing on his lips. "She was, but she always made it hard to tell, Mika always brushed that stuff off or made a joke out of it."

"But we noticed, always have."

"What happened to her?" The lieutenant glanced at the two captains with a look of interest.

"Haha, be patient Nanao-chan. We'll get to that."

 **Omake:**

 **Shunsui:** So what do you want to do?

 **Jushiro:** You

 **Shunsui:** I think it's at least ten chapters too early for that

 **Mikazu:** Well, I'm not complaining

...

Mika-chan = Mike Chang (At least according to auto correct)

 **An:** Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with school and finals, but I'm on break now, so I'll update more. I also don't have a computer, I'm writing on my phone right now, but I'm getting one soon. So, Since again, I'll be updating more.

 **P.S.** Thank you Hunningbird742 and the guest that brought the upload error to my attention, that's actually the second time it's happened.


End file.
